Immortels malgré eux
by Elladan
Summary: l'histoire de Rogue, passé présent et futur !!! Et un peu de Potter & cie !!! R/R
1. Louis

Titre : Immortels malgré eux

Auteur : Elladan ( elledan.marguerite@laposte.net )

Disclaimer : Malheureusement Rogue et tous les petits personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 1 : Louis

Mince, il n'y a plus de potions et je n'aurai pas le temps d'en refaire !!!

Séverus Rogue rageait dans son bureau, il n'avait plus de potion anticroc et c'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe.

Tout ça est de la faute à Louis ! Si ce n'était déjà fait je le tuerai !!! Tout est ta faute Louis !!! Sans toi ma vie n'aurai pas été gâchée. Sans toi je ne serai pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie. 

J'étais jeune, c'était un mois à peine après ma sortie de Poudlard. J'avais alors dix-huit ans. Comme toutes les nuits je me promenais dans la forêt autour du manoir afin de trouver les ingrédients qui me manquaient pour faire une quelconque potion. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il me guettait. Lorsque je me baissai pour cueillir de l'asphodèle il me sauta dessus et me maintint à terre. J'étais terrifié mais en tant que Serpentard je tentais de cacher ma peur mais il la remarqua.

Alors on a peur, Séverus ? Oui je connais ton prénom. Je me dois de connaître tout sur mes victimes, c'est un de mes principes, vois-tu ? 

Juste après ces quelques mots il se rua sur mon cou et y planta ses crocs. Je me sentais partir, la vie me quitter. Louis était en train de boire mon sang comme moi j'aurai bu un café. Il arrêta la sucions et retira doucement ses crocs. Avant de m'évanouir je pus apercevoir un sourire sadique sur son visage.

Je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard, il faisait toujours nuit mais l'aube arrivait. Voyant mon regard dans cette direction, il me dit :

Je ne crains pas le soleil, ce sont les moldus et les sorciers de pacotille qui racontent de telles idioties. Aurais tu oublié ton cours sur les vampires ? Alors je te le rappelle. Les vampires ne craignent pas le soleil ni les crois ou encore les oignons. La seule chose qui peut les faire mourir c'est de boire du sang le jour. Et bien sur tout ce qui tue quelqu'un d'ordinaire, sauf la vieillesse, bien sûr…

Je me foutais de ce qu'il disait, seul m'importait ce que j'allais devenir. Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées il ajouta :

Que vais-je faire de toi ? Te laisser mourir ou bien veux-tu vivre éternellement ? Veux tu devenir comme moi et profiter d'une vie immortelle ?

Et moi, Serpentard plein d'ambition, j'ai répondu que je ne voulais pas mourir et lui m'a répondu : je considère ça comme une demande pour devenir comme moi.

Et là il a d'abord mordu son poignet et me le tendit. Je le pris dans mes mains tremblantes et commença à boire, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Le pire est que c'était délicieux. Il arracha son poignet de ma bouche et s'en alla en me glissant un vague "débrouilles toi, maintenant". 

Je restai planté au même endroit pendant un moment. Je souffrais d'une douleur incroyable. Même un puissant Doloris ne fais pas cet effet. Ce n'est que peu après que je compris ce qu'il c'était passé. Mon corps de sorcier était en train de mourir pour laisser la place à un corps de vampire. Mes cheveux s'allongèrent pour arriver jusqu'à mon menton, mes canines prirent des dimensions impensables pour un humain, ma peau devint plus pâle et mes yeux gagnèrent en noirceur. 

Ce ne fut qu'après tous ces changements que la douleur s'enfuit et que je pus pester contre lui et contre tous les vampires. Cependant je dois avouer que ce corps est agréable à porter. Mes sens sont bien plus développés que la moyenne ainsi que ma magie mais à quel prix !!!

Je rentra chez moi et lorsqu'on me vit, on me bannit à jamais. Je dus prendre mes affaires et partir. Je me réfugia dans la forêt et regarda mes livres pour en savoir plus sur ce que j'étais. Je découvris qu'une potion appelée potion anticroc permettait de cacher ces horribles canines et de se passer de sang humain. Une nourriture normale suffisait. Cette potion permettait en quelque sorte de redevenir partiellement un humain. Je m'en prépara un chaudron que je répartit dans plusieurs fioles et en but un verre sur-le-champ. 

Mon objectif principal était de me venger car j'avais perdu ma famille, ma fiancée, mon honneur. Et l'honneur est quelque chose de très important pour moi, même si je suis un Serpentard. Je partit donc à sa recherche mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre que je trouvai. Et ce fut une rencontre qui bouleversa encore ma vie. Ce personnage m'a aidé à me venger mais il a tué mon ancienne fiancée et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher, trop fier pour m'abaisser devant Potter… Oui, cette nuit là j'ai rencontré Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voilà comment cela s'est passé…

***

Voilà le premier chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il vous plait !!!

Les deux premiers chapitres racontent surtout l'histoire de Rogue mais après il y aura de l'action. 

Cette histoire risque d'être un slash Rogue/?? alors dites moi si vous voulez un slash et qui vous voulez mettre avec Rogue ( un élève obligatoirement ). Merci !!!

Elladan

P.S : le titre est provisoire alors si vous avez des idées !!!


	2. Voldemort

Note : je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais j'ai dépassé mon forfait de beaucoup et la punition a été radicale : interdiction d'Internet pendant un temps indéterminé. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas !!! En tout cas, voici le second chapitre

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage ( même Louis il est pas à moi L )

Chapitre 2 : Voldemort

Oui, cette nuit là j'ai rencontré Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voilà comment cela s'est passé… 

Alors que je pestais contre les vampires et me promettais une vengeance parfaite, un homme aux yeux rouges apparut devant moi. Je le reconnu immédiatement, l'ayant déjà vu chez mon ami Lucius Malfoy.

Alors, jeune Séverus Rogue, on veut de venger ? De qui ?

D'un vampire.

Hum, un vampire ? J'en ai aperçut un il y a quelque temps.

Où l'avez vous aperçut, si vous pouvez me le dire, cela m'aiderait grandement.

Je vais faire mieux que te dire où il se trouve, je vais t'aider à te venger mais à une condition.

Laquelle ?

Je voudrai que tu deviennes un mangemort. Je n'ai pas encore de vampires dans mes rangs. De plus avec moi tu pourras te nourrir de chaire humaine.

Il avait réussit. Il venait de trouver les bons arguments pour me convaincre. Aveuglé par tout ce qu'il me proposait, j'ai accepté et me suis retrouvé la nuit même avec la marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras gauche. Je ne fus pas dépaysé dans le cercle des mangemorts car je les connaissais presque tous. Il y avait Lucius qui reçut la marque en même temps que moi, Averry, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle… Aucun ne sut que j'étais un vampire. Voldemort ne leur a pas dit et j'en ignore la raison.

Le lendemain, il tint sa promesse et nous trouvâmes le vampire. C'est là que j'appris qu'il se nommait Louis. Après lui avoir arraché quelques conseils pour mieux me débrouiller, Voldemort me laissa le tuer grâce au fatal Avada Kedavra. J'avais eu ma vengeance et j'en étais heureux. Mais ma joie fut de courte durée. Je dus bientôt enchaîner les meurtres. Souvent je les tuais en buvant leur sang et faisant ensuite apparaître la marque des Ténèbres. La Gazette du Sorcier annonçait "Un vampire dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui" et j'en étais ravis. 

Jusqu'à ce jour. Un an et trois mois après tout ceci, Voldemort parlait de tuer une grande famille de sorcier mais je n'en savais pas plus car je ne faisais pas partit de l'opération. Seul un mangemort que je ne connaissais pas car il portait sans arrêt une cagoule le savait. 

Puis les rumeurs parmi les mangemorts se multiplièrent et la veille du crime j'appris que c'était au tour des Potter. Sur le coup, je m'en fichai car pour moi, le seul mot rimant avec Potter est Enfer. Et soudain je réalisa, Lily était désormais une Potter et Voldemort projetait de la tuer. Déjà je le haïssais. Tuer ma bien-aimée ? Cela en était fini de mon rôle en tant que mangemort. J'ai fuit Voldemort pour aller tout avouer à Dumbledore. Malgré mes peurs, il me rassura, me dit que les Potter étaient en sécurité. Pour mon état de vampire, il me dit que si je prenais la potion anticroc je pourrais rester à Poudlard et devenir professeur. 

Cette idée m'enchanta, elle était parfaite pour ma reconversion. Mais je devais quand même espionner Voldemort pour la Résistance. Heureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de le faire. Le lendemain Voldemort avait disparu et le jeune Potter étais vivant. Je me mis à haïr ce bambin de tout mon être. Pourquoi avait-il survécu alors que Lily était morte ? Pourquoi lui ? Et pas Lily ?

Mais la vie reprit son cours. Sirius Black fut arrêté pour avoir trahit Lily et James. Je pensai que c'était lui le mangemort sans arrêt masqué et me mis à le haïr déjà pour tous les mauvais tours qu'il m'a fait et aussi pour avoir trahit Lily. Même encore aujourd'hui je le hais, bien que je saches qu'il est innocent. Mais je le hais profondément, je l'ai haït pendant treize ans et je le haïrais toujours, comme si le Destin me l'imposait.

Et Potter vint à Poudlard où je pouvais lui montrer ouvertement ma haine. J'ai un catalogue de regards spécialement pour lui. Il est comme James mais a les yeux de Lily. Ces yeux que j'ai aimés.

Séverus Rogue prit sa tête dans ses mains et s'envoya son verre d'eau à la figure comme s'il voulait se rafraîchir les idées après un effroyable cauchemar.

Soudain, il releva la tête, une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux et ses canines firent leur apparition.

Du sang !!!

Fermant les yeux et se laissant guider par son odorat, il sauta sur sa victime…

***


	3. Potter

Chapitre 3 : Potter

Celle-ci se débattit furieusement et cria mais y fit. Séverus était plus agile et plus rapide avec ses pouvoirs de vampires. Il mordit sa victime au cou et but son sang. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus but une goutte de sang humain mais il savait encore juger le goût du sang et celui-ci était particulièrement délicieux, pur, jeune et plein de vie. Lorsqu'il fut rassasié, il lâcha le cou de sa victime et reprit ses esprits. Du sang jeune… Il venait de mordre un élève. Il fut horrifié lorsqu'il vit sa victime.

Potter !?

Son cœur ne battait que faiblement, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite. Sans réfléchir, il se perfora le poignet et forçat Harry à boire son sang. Harry reprit des forces lentement et but de plus en plus si bien que Rogue dut user de la force pour empêcher Harry de le vider de son sang. Il souleva le corps maigre du garçon et le déposa dans son lit. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Dumbledore et lui dire… Mais comment réagirait t'il ? Harry était son petit protégé et maintenant il allait devenir un vampire assoiffé de sang.

Séverus courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au bureau directorial.

Sucettes au sang.

La gargouille pivota et Séverus grimpa agilement l'escalier en colimaçon avant de frapper à la porte. Il était tard et Albus devait déjà être couché mais tant pis, c'était extrêmement important. A sa grande surprise, Albus n'était pas en pyjama mais encore habillé.

Puis-je vous aider Séverus ?

Oui, c'est Potter, je n'avais plus de potion et…

Calmez-vous. Je sais.

Mais, comment ?

Cela n'a pas d'importance. Pour le jeune Harry, vous êtes désormais son maître, vous allez tout lui apprendre, y compris comment préparer la potion anticroc.

Mais c'est impossible ! Nous nous détestons mutuellement et avec mon rôle de mangemort…

Tout est pour le mieux Séverus, je vous le dis. Et puis ainsi, vous allez apprendre les points positifs de Harry et sympathiser avec lui.

Séverus regarda le directeur comme s'il était devenu fou. Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que regarder Potter normalement ?

Je vous fais entièrement confiance, mon ami.

Sur ce, Dumbledore ferma la porte et Séverus se retrouva seul au milieu du couloir, avec une expression qui en aurait fait rire plus d'un. Quiconque le verrait ainsi penserait qu'on venait de lui confier un élevage de scrouts à pétard !!!

Il retourna à sa porte et quand il l'ouvrit, il remarqua que la transformation de Harry était terminée. Sa condition de vampire avait fait changer son physique. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et ondulés { _N/A : regardez l'illustration de Sirius sur le tome trois ! } _, son teint un peu plus pâle, il avait aussi prit quelques centimètres et une musculature parfaite. Il ne ressemblait plus à un jeune adolescent mais à un jeune homme.

Séverus qui s'était surpris à le fixer tourna soudainement la tête et commença à préparer de la potion, il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Déjà qu'il se retrouvait avec Harry…

Harry ?! Non, j'ai voulu dire Potter !!!

réponse aux reviews :

C'est sûr ce sera un slash et maintenant vous avez deviné avec qui : Harry !!!

Les titres qu'on m'a proposés sont chouettes mais pour le moment je garde celui là car il me plait quand même ( puis il est strange, je trouve, comme moi !!! )


End file.
